Nah
by The StripedHatter
Summary: <html><head></head>Short random drabble with no point, be warned. .:. "See... see this is why we can't trust you with these things."</html>


**So this is my first YJ fanfic... be nice. I haven't seen the show in quite a bit, so the characters may be a bit OOC...**

**I had no idea what I was doing. I just felt like doing random stuff. So just a short little drabble-thingy. Lemme know if you hate or tolerate.**

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes!"

"Nup."

"_Yes!_"

He rolled his eyes, "There is no way that you can make me stick that thing on my head, because I know that it is not safe."

"Yes it _is. _I have accurate shots," Artemis bantered. "And before you open your mouth again, I'm not going to purposely shoot you in the head. No matter how tempting..."

"See... see this is why we can't trust you with these things."

Shifting her weight, Artemis threw the apple in the air with a spin, catching it without even the slightest glance. She repeated the action once more before responding, "Wally. It's just an _apple_."

"Yeah! That you want to shoot off of my head!" He flailed his hands around a bit, as if it would prove his point. "Just so that you can say you've _done it!_"

She shrugged, "What about it?"

The sound of frustration that emitted from his throat was a peculiar mix of a scream and a groan, and she raised an amused brow.

"Ah, come on, Carrot Top. What's the wrong in it?"

"The _wrong _in it is that my _carrot top _will be pierced through."

"Wally, the apple goes on top of your head."

His head dropped to the caunter he was sitting by, narrowly missing his packed ham sandwich. "Gaaahhhrrrggghhh"

She laughed slightly. "Alright, I'll give you a twenty."

He lifted his head, "Make it fifty."

"What kind of family do you think I come from? All I have is twenty... and I'll make you sandwiches for the rest of the week."

That gave him four days of free sandwiches on his command... "Deal!"

A devious smirk alighted on her face, and Wally grew a light bit wary. "Alright. So keep the apple even on your fat head, try not to move, and if you do you will get an arrow in your eye."

Wrinkling his nose, he complied.

She took a deep breath, and slowly notched an arrow. Pulling back the string, she carefully took aim. She exhaled lowly and prepared to loosen her grip on the drawstring...

"Hey, Artemis!?"

Artemis let out a loud yelp, and as she jumped the arrow flew loose at a crooked angle. "Robin!"

He had come through the kitchen door silently, then loudly and suddenly exclaimed out. "Yeah, I needed to ask you a question about... Wally are you bleeding?"

"Ahhhhh, how could you tell?" An arrow was lodged snugly in his right bicep, blood staining his sky blue overshirt. His jaw was clenched in pain, apple forgotten on the ground where it had fallen.

"Wally!" Artemis exclaimed lightly.

"Artemis!" He responded. "See how this is _not _helping?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Oh get over it. It didn't hit any major muscle or organ."

"I dunno, my ceps are pretty major."

Rolling her eyes she made her way over to him. "Come on, let's fix up your _major muscle_."

.:..:..:.

"Soo..." Artemis looked up from her work on bandaging his arm.

"Yes?"

"This should heal fast... with my speedy metabolism."

"Mmmmmhm."

"Yeah... glad you patched it u-"

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not getting one," She quipped, cutting off his slow sentence.

He frowned. "And why not?"

"Robin's fault."

"Sure," he smirked lightly. "Soo... go make me a sandwich."

"No."

He gaped openly, "What? Why? We made a deal!" His green eyes were bewildered and wide. "You said you'd make me a sandwich when I wanted you to for the rest of the week!"

"Actually," she smirked, "I agreed to make you sandwiches. I never said when or that I would do so when you told me to."

Wally sunk a little. With his body going into overdrive to heal his arm, he was getting rather hungry. "But you shot me... don't you think you owe me just one sandwich?"

She thought a little, tilting her head to and fro dramatically. "Nah."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh.<strong>


End file.
